Amen
Mike "Amen" Shornas (Born 31 August 1984) is a Professional wrestler, currently signed to WCSF's High Voltage/Mayhem. He was born in Sydney Australia but currently has a house in Miami, Florida. Training & The BWA Before signing with WCSF, in 2002, he trained at Sydney Wrestling Academy and was targeted by wrestling scouts from America. He was told that "He had great style for his size" and "He'd make a great deal at the Glen Jacobs Wrestling Academy in Miami." He took the chance and movied to Miami, Florida. He trained there for 3 years and also became a 3 Time GJ Heavyweight Champion. He was a main wrestler on Glen Jacob's top wrestling list and was mentioned to WWE. The WWE then offered Mike a development deal in 2005. Mike refused because he thought he "just a little bit too young to join a multi billion dollar organisation like the WWE." The next year, in 2006, scouts from Boston Wrestling Association offered him to a deal, which he accepted. Here he went under the name of "Southern Cross" and as a kayfabe bodyguard "Johny Browland." After spending half a year in the BWA, Mike (At the time, knows as Southern Cross) became the biggest man to win the BWA Championship. After losing his title to "JJ KO," he regained the title back after 2 weeks, breaking JJ's leg. (Kayfabe) After a feud with Brian Biviarkno, and losing and regaining the title on many occasions, he was spotted by the talent scouts from WCSF. (WWE-Club SIM FEDERATION) WCSF Debut & High Voltage Amen's debut in the WCSF was in a match against High Voltage jobber and the now released Narlie Charlie. He made short work of him and later was up against Craig Bell. He beat Craig Bell in a singles match and later was up against him and Will Swanson in a special High Voltage Match. This match was made due to Amen beating up both Swanson and Bell during their feud. The match ended with Bell pinning Amen after delivering his finisher. After this, Amen nearly had an unexpected face turn. He teamed up with Swanson to face Disturbed and Craig Bell. Amen and Swanson won in a spectacular tag team match, but it ended with Amen hitting his finisher "The Thunder from Down Under" on Bell, onto a steel chair. The next week, he teamed up with Matt Dontal against Two local Mexicans, Revolution Emmascarada and El matador. The two made short work of them, but after the match Dontal beat the two with a steel chair. He offered Amen the chair, but Amen refused and walked away. This made Dontal very unhappy and he stalked Amen up the ramp and hit him with the chair. He then delivered a Con-Chair-To to the head of Amen, busting him open. This drove Amen into a frenzy and he took his anger out on Dontal in an in ring promo and then later that night, pummelled Will Swanson and then threw Dontal onto the announcer's table. The next week Dontal accused Amen of being a fluke and that he is still a wuss. He challnged Amen to match at High Voltage. The show before the PPV Meltdown. In an epic "Two out of Three Falls Match," Dontal came up with the first clean pin and later Amen with the second clean pin. After a brutal back and fourth last stand, Dontal used the ropes to pin Amen. Dontal quickly ran away and the crowd applauded Amen's match. Mayhem After his big match with Matt Dontal, the staff decided to put Amen in the running for the International Title, which at the time and still is held by Daz. He was put in the first round of the gold rush tournament on Mayhem against the underfeated Josh Leo Outland. After Outland got too cocky, Amen cradle pinned him and won his debut, thus ending the underfeated streak of Josh Outland. In the second round of the Tournament, Amen faced off against his old rival, Matt Dontal. After another back and fourth win, Dontal looked like winning aftr he had his mATTACK submission locked in on Amen. Just as Amen was about to tap, Quinbolt came to the rescue and distracted Dontal. Amen got up and destroyed Dontal and winning the match, thus advancing to the final round of the Tournament, wher he'd face the phycopathic El Pardel. Later on in the week, a 6 Man Tag Match was announced at the Mayhem/Unleashed Supershow. The match consisted of El Pardel, Matt Dontal, Joshua Leo Outland vs Daz, Quinbolt, Amen . The Match ended when El Pardel was DQ'd for hitting Amen over the head with a chair. The assault didn't stop there, as Pardel hit Amen in the head, busting him open. Amen's career went even further when he beat Pardel at Annihilation, also overcoming The Genesis. El Pardel later on that night was fired due to his ability to cope with himself. The next night on Mayhem, during the aftermath of a Tag-Team match between The Buck, Dante, Daz and Josh Outland, Amen ran down and cleaned the ring. Also saving his new rival. But at that moment, Amen snapped and delivered the **Thunder from down under** to Daz. The next week he faced Outland in a singles match. The match ended with Outland proving to be too quick for Amen and so Outland won. The following week, Amen picked up an impressive clean victory on the champion himself, Daz. This boosted momentum for Amen heading into the fourway at Hacked. At Hacked, the match was announced to be an elimantion match. In one of the greatest fatal four ways in the WCSF, Amen eliminated Dante, but was later eliminated by Outland. Daz went on to eliminate Outland and retain the title. WCSF International Champion Amen would capture WCSF Gold at Wednesday Night Warzone, defeating 7 other men, including champion Daz, in a ladder match, to win the WCSF International Championship. He would go on to feud with Reaper over who really was the biggest, baddest man in the WCSF, they would actually go on to capture tag team gold together, even though they were wary of each other. Their short lived alliance was destroyed when the two lost their Titles back to Gangsta Nation. Later that night, Amen brutally assaulted Reaper, bloodying him and apparently ending his career. Mafia Member Amen would continue to make noise, helping Johnny Devine defeat Rage Mishima to advance to the final of the WCSF Title tournament. The next week he was officially announced as the newest member of the Mafia. He is now set to face Daz in an International and Middleweight Title Unification match at Revolution IV. Amen came out on top, unifying the two titles. Amen then became involved ina feud with the returning Reaper, who he'd taken out months before. Only this time, brash young superstar Mike Maverick got himself involved with them, trying to make a name for himself by taking out two monsters, and showing little fear of either of them. At Meltdown 09, Amen retained his title in a triple threat match with them, pinning Maverick after he took out Reaper with a high flying maneouvre. The same night, he helped his leader Johnny Devine defeat Anthony Blake for the WCSF World Championship. Blake immediately vowed revenge on Amen for costing him the belt, and started to mock his reluctance to defend his belt. This enraged Amen enough for him to put his belt on the line against anyone that night. Sean Knight was given the title shot, and after Blake interfered, hitting Amen with a chair, Amen was defeated, ending his year long reign as the WCSF International Championship holder. Amen and Blake are now on a collision course for Hacked 09, where they will meet one on one. At Hacked, Amen was defeated in what fans voted in, a Falls Count Anywhere match after Blake moonsaulted off the stage onto Amen below. After Hacked Amen was caught up in the Mafia vs Yakuzas war. The two sides met at Annihilation, but even though Amen was eliminated, the Mafia was able to win after Rage Mishima turned on his compatriots. Amen remained involved with Mafia business, but took a step back as nagging injuries took their toll and his in-ring work was limited. Until he took exception to newcomer, and son of Legend David Logan, Andrew Logan showing up and vowing revenge for the Mafia destroying his father. Amen beat down Logan on multiple occasions, but in their meeting at Nothing to Lose, Logan countered the Thunder from Down Under into a crucifix pin for the upset. Society of Sim Amen was one of several WCSF wrestlers to join SOS when it reopened in May 2009. He made his SOS debut at SOS: From the Ashes, where he cut a promo. Following his promo, Johnny the Intern walked by and accidentally spilled coffee on Amen. Amen beat up Johnny, took him to the ring, and pinned him in the shortest match in SOS history. In Wrestling *'Theme Music': Numb by Linkin Park *'Finishing Moves': **'WCSF & GJW' ***''Thunder From Down Under'' (Swinging Rock Bottom e.g. Abyss's Black Hole Slam) ***''Deep Impact'' (Stunner) *'Signature Moves' **Powerslam **Holding Suplex **Spear **High Impact Clothesline **Legdrop **Chokeslam **Neckbreaker **Emerald Fusion **Electric Chair **Inverted Suplez **Sidewalk Slam **Big Boo Personal life Mike lives in Miami with his wife Sarah, whom he married on the 2nd of June, 2007. Mike says that he is into any sports especially Rugby. He is still "Trying to adapt to the game of NFL." Mike's small tattoo on the back of his neck, which is in Thai, means "Live Life." Category:Wrestlers